


A Million Miles

by MyPaperWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Dean-Centric, Demon Dean, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPaperWorld/pseuds/MyPaperWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester manages to get himself turned back into a demon within the same week of being transformed into a human. What happens when Sam and Castiel cannot risk trying to turn him back human once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human Without The Human

It had taken approximately a week for the mark of Cain to take back over Dean and returning him to his demonic state. It had happened after taking down a small vampire's nest, his hands were shaking, yearning for the blade that was miles and miles away from him. His eyes had long faded to a solid black.  
Sam had gotten pushed hard into a wall, knocking him out about three vampires into a nest of at least forty. The time he had awoken with a headache, Dean's back was turned towards him, he could see carnage and the tremble in Dean's spine.

"Dean?" Sam called out to his brother, slowly getting back up, 'FUCK.' He thought to himself, 'I knew this was a terrible idea. FUCK...' He didn't know why he allowed Dean to tag along with a hunt. "Dean?" He didn't see his brother respond and he reached for his phone, shooting Cas a quick text; 'Come quick, it's Dean." Before hitting send and moving closer to his brother. Sam walked completely around his brother, flinching when he heard the low, deep-throated chuckle resonating from Dean. Sam also noticed that Dean hadn't been shaking from an injury or fear, but from pure adrenaline. "Dean... Dean? Can you--" Sam was suddenly cut off by Dean snapping his head up, grinning violently at Sam, his eyes flooded obsidian black.

"Can you shut the FUCK up?" Dean barked, his voice somehow deeper, eerily cold and calm. 

'Shit...' Sam thought to himself, he could kick himself in how idiotic he was that he let Dean turn again. Sam quickly checked Dean over, trying to piece which blood was a vampire's and to see where he had been hit. Sam noticed the bullet holes that had riddled Dean's shirt, his left shoulder, and Dean's skull. 

"Jesus, Dean! You are hurt!" Sam blurted, instinctively reaching out to touch his brother. 

"This?" Dean laughed, tapping the bullets that had gotten stuck on his thick skull, "it's a fashion statement." Dean chided in the most sarcastic way. 

As if on cue, Castiel appeared. "Sam, I got your message. What is wrong, is---" He trailed off, his wild blue optics stopping dead on their tracks after seeing Dean. "Dean..." His expression saddened, almost disappointed. 

Dean's snarky attitude dissipated like a deflating balloon. His black optics slowly disappeared to their impossibly apple green. Despite the poor lightening, Dean's hues somehow seemed so bright. He locked his gaze back to Castiel, beginning the heated staring contest; the prize? making the moose grunt in awkwardness.

"Dean, you aren't human anymore. We need to get you back to the bunker." Sam finally called out, cutting the tension that had filled the space between the angel and demon. 

"Yeah right, I just got out." Dean laughed, pivoting on his heels with terrifying grace to face the door. "Last time, you guys fucked me over. I am out." Walking towards the exit, his boots sloshing and kicking through the carnage of the vampires. 

"Dean, we cannot allow you to just leave..." Cas trailed again, "...Do I need to hug you again?" 

Dean chuckled, turning to face the two again. "That's freaking weird, you know---" His words literally getting knocked out of him as Sam took his opportunity to land a deafening blow on Dean's rigid jawline. 

Cas quickly moved to catch Dean just as he toppled backwards to the floor in no grace what-so-ever. Hooking both arms under Dean's armpits, Cas looked up at Sam. "I could've made him sleep, his body his wounded enough." Glancing at the many bullets that had hit Dean, furrowing his brows, wondering which one had killed his precious Winchester. 

"Cas, that's not important, let's get him to the Impala," Sam spoke quickly, moving to help Cas carry his limp brother to the car, already calculating the blood they would need to rescue his brother again. 

-To Be Continued


	2. Just a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride doesn't go as smoothly as Sam and Castiel had hoped.

Getting Dean into the Impala was no easy task, even when unconscious, it seemed Dean was bent on making Sam and Cas' life miserable. Castiel had kept his tight grip under Dean's armpits, Sam lifting his brother by the boots. 

"I'll get the door," Sam informed, rushing in front of Cas, dropping Dean's feet. He opened the back door on the driver's side as much as it could before he moved back to help Castiel. "He's so heavy." Sam grunted, trying to lighten the mood, realizing Cas' face was tight, attempting to keep any thought from escaping, Sam knew he was worried. 

Castiel forced Dean's pliable body into the car with ease, once he sat the Winchester up in the car he watched as Dean's form slumped to lay across the seat. "He's getting blood all over his car... Sam. Sam." Cas was suddenly worried, removing his trench coat and attempting to wrap Dean up. Cas was attempting to contain the blood. 

"Leave it." Sam started, sliding into the driver's seat, "Dean doesn't care... At least for now." Sam's voice had a hint of sorrow, how quickly he adapted to his brother. 

Cas, however, did not stop until he had properly contained the blood and Dean's Baby was nice and neat. Cas appeared into the passenger's seat, he seemed perplex. "How did this happen?" 

Sam went quiet, pulling out of the corpse-filled warehouse and onto a small, quiet highway. 

"Sam," Cas repeated.

"I got hit! Ok?! Must've knocked me out! Ok?!" Sam snapped. Cas didn't speak for several minutes until finally Sam exploded. "Look. Cas. I am sorry, this is my fault. Dean insisted on joining me and I let him down..." 

"Sam, this was inevitable, Dean... Dean is... Sam, the mark will always do this to him, you need to understand that." Castiel's eyes locked onto the passenger's mirror, The tip of Dean's hair was just visible in the mirror. 

"Yeah... but within a week? Look, Cas, We just need to get back to the bunker and get my brother back." 

"I understand, Sam."

The drive was long and quiet, they would arrive within three hours, but Sam was speeding, hoping to make it before Dean woke. 

Dean began to stir with slow, pained groans about an hour within the drive. Sam was concerned when he heard his brother go silent and he knew he was planning something. He suddenly wished he had the cuffs with him, hoping they would be able to contain Dean long enough to get him into the bunker. Sam was not, however, prepared when Dean, while laying down, opened the back passenger door. Sam nearly wrecked, Cas poofed into the back passenger seat, slamming the door shut and holding Dean's face. 

"You can't do that," Cas spoke sternly as if Dean were a child, pushing Dean's arms back. "Just lay down and relax before you get blood all over your car." Cas began re-wrapping Dean in his trench coat. 

"It's a fucking car." Dean commented then added; "kinky" to respond to Cas' actions of wrapping him up, grinning, his head resting on Castiel's knee. "Actually, no. Fuck you guys." Dean's legs coming up to smash into the back Driver's side window. 

The window was no match and shattered immediately, coating Dean and Cas in the glass. Within a heartbeat, Cas' two fingers found their way to Dean's temple. Causing the Winchester to go limp once again. 

"The hell!?!" Sam cursed, swerving across the road once again. Good thing it was almost three in the morning and there was no one else on the road. 

The rest of the car ride was absolute silence, Sam drove faster and Castiel remained in the back, watching Dean with an intent, but caring stare. Cas' left hand rested on Dean's brow, his fingers jumping lightly over the bullets protruding from his precious Winchester's forehead. Dean's words repeating and haunting Castiel;

_"It's a fucking car."_

-To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and a Kudos! Thanks! :)


	3. No Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Castiel attempt to cure Dean once again but run into a surprising result.

The boys made it back to the bunker in about two hours. Dean hadn't stirred since he smashed the window, Cas hadn't removed his concerned gaze from his beloved Winchester, and Sam hadn't allowed himself to slow down until they were back in view of the bunker. 

The time Dean began to awake, he was chained to the same chair in the same hidden dungeon, just as the first time. 

"...Fuck you..." Dean groaned, his head swimming from his unwelcomed, but restfully deep slumber. His dazzling green hues danced wearily around the room until they rested on Sam's and Castiel's backs just ahead of him. They were preparing to 'cure' him once again. "You can do this, but I will just keep turning... I won't stop." A small, villainous chuckle formed within his throat, deep, his adam's apple rising and falling. 

Dean watched as Sam turned, a syringe filled with blood in hand, Dean's body tested the chains as Sam walked closer, not speaking until he had injected the first round of human blood into Dean's arm. 

"You aren't you, Dean, just hold on." Sam spoke, his tone stern yet attempted at being comforting. 

Dean's head shook violently as if to say 'no,' a low growl escaping his lips. His eyes flooded a charcoal black and didn't fade back to green. This was going to be a long eight hours.

Fast forward to the eighth hour, the final dosage, Dean didn't look like he had the first time they had cured him; Something was wrong.

Sam and Castiel were beyond concerned, they had done everything that had been asked for the Curing Ritual, but Dean still was a demon, only his eyes had changed. Dean's eyes were black, but a bright crimson shade had begun to seep through the black, a small crimson-type tears had slowly slid down Dean's left eye. Dean had stopped gasping and heaving on the seventh dose, now his head was limp, his eyes open and lips twitching. 

"It didn't work," Castiel announced, gently gripping Dean's jaw and pushing his face backwards and studying Dean's eyes. 

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Sam inquired, he was tired and it was late, but he was afraid for his brother, he seemed so miserable. Sam did this to him.

"I can't be sure as to why it didn't work, maybe it was the mark, it's too strong now to be stopped... Sam. We tried." Castiel's hands fluttering over Dean's face, the holes from the bullets were mostly healed but were still flowing a small amount of blood, perhaps it was a side effect from dosing him up on human blood. 

Dean's head swayed softly but not in a way to pull away from Castiel, a little smile lacing along Dean's blood-soaked lips, Dean knew he had won. Dean knew he could no longer be 'saved'.

"Cas, we were too late" Sam echoed Cas's sorrowful tone, "Dean..." Sam rubbed his face in one of his hands, walking closer to view his once brother.

Castiel tilted his head, "Dean, you once told me that if it ever got too far..." Castiel's voice trailed, he cleared his throat and continued, "If you couldn't be saved. You wanted me to finish it." Castiel's blue hues seemed to illuminate in-humanly, staring intently as if to try and fish an answer from whatever was left of Dean's humanity. The stare continued for minutes, Dean's eyes faded to an impossibly brilliant green shade, the crimson color stained the edges of his eyes, bleeding into his once perfect green eyes. 

"Please don't make me..." Castiel confessed, his grip loosening on Dean's jaw, but Dean's gaze did not falter. 

"Do it." Dean simply replied without remorse or fear.

Sam stood in disbelief, unable to understand that his brother was a permanent monster, something that they would have hunted down and ended. His head began to spin at the idea that this was the end, Dean wasn't going out with a bang during a hunt, or sitting in some nursing home, but right here. Dean was going out in the basement of some cold bunker; a monster. This wasn't right, but he knew his brother wanted to be remembered as a hero and not as a mistake. A killer. A demon. He was suddenly unable to intervene, watching as Castiel's right-hand glow bright, the other hand keeping Dean's face towards him. Cas' right-hand extended, index and middle finger leading his hand, moving slowly towards Dean's forehead.

The image of Dean staring upwards and directly at Cas' eyes, his facial feature's softening was the last thing Sam saw before he turned his face away from the blinding light...

-To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Please leave a kudos and a comment! Thank you for reading!


	4. To Make Do

The light had long faded, returning the room to something darker and much more sorrowful. Sam still had not removed his hands nor opened his eyes, when finally he heard Cas break the silence.

"I can't..." he sounded defeated and broken, "I can't do it..."

Sam being curious, slowly removed his hands and opened his eyes, fully ready to see his brother gone and dead, and was surprised when he saw that Dean was very much alive, head resting gently in Cas's now normal hands. Sam should have known that Cas would not be able to murder the thing he most cherished. He knew by the way Cas always gently studied and always seemed to be the shadow of the older Winchester, that Dean would not be made a victim by the angel.

Sam also noted that the devious grin on Dean's face had faltered at Cas's inability to execute him. For a moment, Sam could swear he saw Dean's humanity before it was sucked away at a small chuckle from the demonic Winchester. 

"Guess I couldn't count on your feathered ass after all." Dean criticized then blinked, sending a new stream of sanguine fluid down his cheek, a small, thin and weak grin lacing his lips. The blood pooling in Cas' hands that cupped Dean's face.

"We can figure this out! There has to be another way!" Sam finally chimed in, "we can do some research, there has to be a way..." He sounded like a broken record, he was tired and was really starting to feel that bump on his head now from the fight earlier... Adrenaline must finally be wearing off. "Right now we are too amped up, wounded and upset, let's take a breather, all of us," Sam added, bringing his hand up to the bump on the back of his head and wincing slightly. 

"Do whatever you want." Dean intoned then brought his attention back up to the seemingly frozen Cas. 

"Cas?" Sam inquired, seeing that Cas hadn't moved from holding Dean's face. Sam was finding this increasingly uncomfortable. "Cas?" He called out again, then reached out and placed a firm hand on Cas' shoulder. 

"I won't leave him... We..." Cas trailed then quickly added, "He's pumped with too much human blood. He could escape, and he's a mess. He..." His hands slowly releasing Dean's face, but held his hands out awkwardly, they were covered in his dear friend's blood. 

"He's dangerous." Sam corrected, studying his brother. He realized that they hadn't even removed all the bullets from earlier, Dean was coated in blood, some of it dried and peeling at the joints and some of it fresh and dripping. He sighed. "Fine, but the cuffs stay on. I need to sleep." Turning and walking out of the room, allowing Cas to take over.

Cas was cautious with removing all the restraints aside from the enchanted cuffs before he began to manhandle Dean out of the chair. 

"Ooo... I get all tingly when you take control like that Cassie." Dean taunted, smirking as he allowed Cas to pull him out of the chair, he was weak anyways from the amount of human blood in his system, but he was healing fast. 

Cas ignored Dean's remark and worked silently.

With Sam on the other side of the bunker fast asleep it was up to Cas to clean up Dean and to watch him until they could figure out the game plan. Cas didn't mind, he liked looking after and making sure Dean was safe. Dean, however, did not enjoy Cas steering him to sit on the bathroom's counter and slowly prying the bullets from his skull. 

"Motherfucker!" Dean growled as the last bullet was removed from his scalp, a few hairs above his left eyebrow. He swatted Cas's hovering hand away until Cas put the large tweezers down. 

"I trust you can shower yourself?" Cas asked.

"What, no sponge bath?" Dean teased.

"Very funny, but I am leaving the door open. I'll be in the next room, no funny business."

"Ok. I'll give you a good show."

"Dean!" 

Cas left without another word and without turning around, not wanting to see the 'good show,' and began rooting around Dean's drawers for something clean for the Winchester to wear. Totally unsurprised when he heard loud and off-key singing if you can call it singing, emanating from the bathroom as the water turned on.

-To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for this chapter taking so long to get out, but you know how busy the holidays are and such! Hope you guys had a great holiday as well! Please leave a comment and a kudos and enjoy! Thanks! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and some kudos for more chapters! :)


End file.
